


Birdseed

by sadieb798



Series: The Soulmate Box [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birds, Gen, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sam Wilson is gorgeous and Steve loves him, Steve Rogers Feels, Teasing, The Search for Bucky Barnes, Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: “I’ve always wanted bird powers,” Sam says finally, drawing Steve back from his own musings.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Soulmate Box [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Samtember





	Birdseed

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Steve is just. So in awe of Sam, okay? But that's fine because who isn't.

“You never played that game?” Sam asks him, his tongue swiping at his gelato cone.

Steve shakes his head. “No, I didn’t go to school a lot and nobody besides Bucky ever gave me the time of day. We’d usually talk about the latest Sci-Fi dime novels we were reading.”

The reminder of Bucky sends a brief pang of remorse and guilt through his heart, but Steve determinedly forces it aside. He and Sam are in Venice after all, following up on a lead for his missing friend.

“Well, there’s not much to it,” Sam explains, thankfully ignoring Steve’s bout of depression. “What you do is you just pick powers you wish you’d have. Like, if you didn’t have super -  _ everything _ , what powers do you think you’d have?”

Steve actually puts some thought behind it. If I were still a scrawny shrimp, what would I have wanted?

“Super healing, or being able to breathe,” he replies with a shrug.

Sam groans dramatically. “I keep forgetting your life was sad and you had a whole list of health issues!” he complains. Steve laughs, his mood lightening despite himself. In response, Sam shoves him with his elbow and Steve goes with the motion. “Those don’t count! Pick something else!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry that my  _ tragic past _ is interfering with your game, Sam,” Steve mocks, and he takes pleasure in Sam’s huff and eye roll combination. “Okay, fine, what would you choose, Mr. Expert?”

Sam hums thoughtfully and keeps eating his gelato. Steve turns back to his own, and it strikes him again at how miraculous it is that he’s even back in Italy for gelato when they hadn’t been able to do this back during the war. He has to admit, being there with Sam is a lot better this time around than it was seventy plus years ago.

“I’ve always wanted bird powers,” Sam says finally, drawing Steve back from his own musings.

Steve watches as Sam stares at the pigeons in the piazza. They peck at the random crumbs left on the cobblestone ground by tourists, others following after kids hoping they’ll drop something. Some of them walk with the crowds, like they have every right to be there, same as the locals and it reminds Steve of the pigeons in New York who just do not give a Damn.

“What kind of bird powers?” asks Steve, licking the gelato off his spoon. Sam shrugs but bites at his lower lip and flicks his eyes away, almost as if he’s embarrassed about his answer.

“Nothing like flying or anything, but I wish I could talk to them,” he elaborates. “What would they have to say? How would they describe the people around them, or the things that they see? That’s what I wanna know.”

Steve stares at Sam, can’t help himself. He’s been all over the world, met more people than he’ll likely remember, in either past or present life. But he knows for a  _ fact  _ that he has never met anyone like Sam Wilson.

“But that’s just me,” says Sam with a gap-toothed grin. Steve blinks at the abrupt change, so fast he’s wondering if he’ll have whiplash. “We should head back to the hotel.”

“Yeah,” murmurs Steve. He watches as Sam leads the way back to where they came.

Suddenly something drops at Steve’s feet with a heavy  _ fwump _ that nearly causes him to jump over a building. Once he’s calmed down, he notices it’s a giant bag of birdseed. The bag is about two pounds, the seeds inside are a light beige color, and on the front is a picture of a red bird on a branch with a green backdrop. When he tries to find the source of its appearance, he only sees a barn owl flying over the towering steeples of the neo-classical buildings.

Without a word, Steve throws away his gelato. He wonders if Sam can outrun him with the bag slung over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Birb powers


End file.
